The Last LAUGH
by SakuraCelestialFabienne
Summary: Li is returning to Hong Kong, much to Sakura's surprise. Sakura is given an task from Ms Mackenzie. To write a letter to him but the end production is a shock to both Sakura and Li. So who wrote this letter and who'll get the last laugh?
1. The Unexpected Announcement

Author's Note: Hi. This is Sak writing. Well this is my first fanfic so no flames plz. This chapter isn't very good but chapter 3 will be funny. Plz R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CC as you see.  
  
Chapter One: The Unexpected Announcement  
  
"I'm late," screamed Sakura as she quickly dressed.  
  
"Again!" reminded Kero.  
  
Another ordinary day had started. As Sakura roller bladed down the streets with Tori and Julian riding nearby, she sensed that today would be a rather unusual day.  
  
"Well here you are. Reedington Elementary. I wish I still came here. It's got a lovely environment," complemented Julian, as they dropped Sakura off at the front gate of her school.  
  
"See ya."  
  
***********************  
  
Sakura roller bladed through the gates past a rather glum Li. 'he must be suffering from the loss of Meilin,' though Sakura but she didn't have the power to read minds, especially minds with magic and constant blushes.  
  
Sakura tried to talk with Li before she entered the main building but stopped when a running Zachary came to bombard Li with general facts during the weekend. Li and Sakura sweat dropped as Zachary babbled on about Pyramids bla bla bla.  
  
"Hi Sakura. You're earlier than me today," echoed a voice. Sakura spun round to see a smiling Madison.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am, for a change."  
  
Sakura and Madison walked to class chattering about Year Five, not noticing that Zachary was STILL following, not to mention annoying, Li.  
  
*************  
  
"Everybody, please stop your maths for the moment. I've got an unexpected announcement. Li Showron is going back to Hong Kong at the end of this term," announced Ms Mackenzie. 'That explained why he was so glum' thought Sakura. "So I wish all of us to help him as much as we can these last days." She eyed Sakura meaningfully but being as she is, Sakura just glanced back, sparking with innocence. (Author's Note: pikachu)  
  
"Sakura, I'd like to see you during break." The noise stopped. Silence spread and Sakura was paralyzed. What did she do wrong?  
  
"Hey. Sakura, do you think it's about Li leaving and the Clow Cards?" whispered Madison.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
*******************  
  
As students poured onto the playground for a break, Sakura followed Ms Mackenzie to an empty area. It brought back vivid memories to Sakura. It was where Li first used his Lasin Board in front of her.  
  
"Sakura. I've a task for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
" I want you, Mistress of the Clow Cards, to write a letter to Li. He has 'feelings' about things. That is all. You may go."  
  
"That's it!" Sakura stared at Ms Mackenzie. " You called me just to write a letter? I won't fail you."  
  
Ms Mackenzie smiled.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Author's Note: So how was it? Will the letter be nice? Probably but will anybody come to change it? What will the end result be? Please read the next chapters. 


	2. The Writing, the Changing

Author's Note: Hi. Sak here. As you folks know, this is the second chapter. Plz R+R and no flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CC as you see  
  
Chapter 2- The Writing, the Changing  
  
"Hey, the squirt's got homework."  
  
"Tori!"  
  
Sakura stomped upstairs hearing only one of Tori's insults. 'Dinosaur' She reddened.  
  
****************  
  
"Kero. I've got cookies."  
  
"You do? Kero busted out of his drawer, saliva sliding from his mouth.  
  
"Take them outside. I've got work."  
  
"Okay. Ah. I like that tree outside your window," and with that he flew onto the tree dragging a huge bag of cookies.  
  
"When was the last time Sakura bought me so many cookies? Oh well."  
  
Sakura watched as Kero started to munch away on those cookies. She had to get started.  
  
Hours passed and Kero continued to stuff himself, while Sakura sat at her desk writing. She was hungry for ideas of what to write but her wastebasket was full. Full after eating sheets and sheets of paper.  
  
**********************  
  
After dinner, Sakura had tow-thirds of a letter.  
  
"I'll finish it tomorrow morning," yawned Sakura. "Good night Kero." an overweight Kero flew in carrying an empty bag.  
  
"I'm stuffed." He landed on Sakura's desk and glanced down at the letter.  
  
Dear Li,  
  
Since this the last time I'll see you, I've got a few things to tell you.  
  
I need to thank you for your help in capturing the Clow Cards. I could not have become mistress without your support.  
  
I would also like to apologize on my brother's behavior towards you. He's rather protective and I fear you are the last person he'll accept as being 'nice'.  
  
" Ugh. That kid. I'll just heat things up a bit." With that he erased the letter and rewrote it, in the same format as Sakura.  
  
The kid's not going to like this," beamed Kero. With his last amount of energy, he sealed the letter into the envelope and left the desk as it was. Neat and clean.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Well, I guess it wasn't very good but the next chapter will definitely be funny. Li reads Kero's letter. 


	3. The Reading

Author's Note: Hi Sak writing. Plz R+R and no flames plz. Thank You.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CC.  
  
Chapter Three: The Reading  
  
Sakura woke to the sound of an alarm. 'It's Tuesday, sports day. Better not be late,' thought Sakura. She started to pack her bag for an active day when she remembered something.  
  
"The letter. I need to finish it!" shrieked a hysterical Sakura but when she reached her desk, she found a sealed envelope.  
  
"Oh. I'm so stubborn. I didn't need to hurry at all. I finished it last night."  
  
"Hey squirt. What did you finish?" asked Tori as he stepped out of his room. [Sakura set her alarm clock one hour early.]  
  
"TORI!"  
  
"Did you finish your housework duties? They're scheduled for today. Remember?"  
  
Sakura felt frustrated. Why did Tori have to be so ignorant? She decided to leave early, to avoid the congestion of students trying to force their way into jail [school] and to avoid Tori.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Ah. The sensation of being first to class is wond-"  
  
Sakura heard a sniff. She turned around to see none other than......... Li Showron.  
  
"Li. what perfect timing! I needed to give you something." Sakura handed Li the envelope and Li muffled a word of thanks. He felt excited. This was the first time Sakura had given him a letter. He wanted to rip open the envelope but politeness stopped him.  
  
*********************************  
  
[After school at Li's apartment]  
  
"Hello master Li," said Wei [correct spelling?]  
  
"Hi."  
  
Li hurried to his room only to read a derisive letter. It read-  
  
Dear Li [a.k.a kid],  
  
Since this is the last time I'll see you, I've got a few things to say.  
  
1. Thank you for the many fights we have had. I've enjoyed every one, especially when it comes to biting fingers for Kero.  
  
2. Thank you for leaving the Clow Cards to me. I'm going to enjoy the look on your family's face when they realise you didn't retrieve them. Ha ha.  
  
It's been wonderful to know that you've got an idiot for a girlfriend and I hope you enjoy every one of her terrible torments back in Hong Kong. On the other hand, I've got a kind, handsome and appealing Guardian and a wonderful friend for companions.  
  
I am glad you're leaving, KID.  
  
Sakura  
  
"That Sakura. She'll pay for this!"  
  
********************  
  
[At Sakura's house]  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"I'll get the phone." Sakura picked up the phone to hear 9 words. 'Sakura, meet me at my apartment tomorrow after school.'  
  
It was the unmistakable voice of Li. Sakura was stiff with surprise.  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Please review. 


	4. The Popup Surprise

Author's Note: Hi. The usual stuff. I'm Sak. Please R+R. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: CC does not belong to me and that would be why I'm writing something called fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 4: The Popup Surprise.  
  
[Next day]  
  
"Kero, make yourself you own dinner. I'm going to meet Li after school," said Sakura.  
  
"What! My mistress meeting that kid! Never," Kero replied hoping to catch Sakura's attention but she had already left.  
  
****************  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
"Tori, can you make up for me, please? I'm going to Li's apartment."  
  
"No way, not if you going to that BRAT'S place."  
  
"TORI!"  
  
The tone in Sakura's voice and the look on Sakura's face made Tori give in.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanx and Bye."  
  
Sakura rollerbladed down the street, her mind in a tangle. Why did Li want to see her? She hadn't been nasty lately.  
  
The day passed painfully. Li was acting as if she was a rubbish dump and Madison kept bugging her so she would watch Madison's tapes. Finally, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Sakura packed her bag and ran to keep up with Li. She even forgot to say good-bye to Madison.  
  
"Li. What's the hurry?"  
  
"Wait until you get to the apartment. You're gonna be stir fried."  
  
"I am?"  
  
**************  
  
[Li's apartment]  
  
"Read this, Avalon!"  
  
Sakura skimmed through the letter and yelled when she finished it.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! How-"  
  
Right on queue, Kero popped out of her bag.  
  
"Show you face, you nasty Clow Card. Ohhh. They were all captured."  
  
"Kero?"  
  
Kero sweat dropped. He was going to be caught read-handed.  
  
"What are you doing her, you stuffed animal? You better not touch any of my belongings."  
  
"None of you business," answered Kero, with a tinge of pride in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. What ARE you doing here?"  
  
"Well uh." He had to answer to his mistress. "Well, I, uh wanted to see the kid's face when he read the letter and I wanted some dinner."  
  
"How did you know about the letter?" asked an over-raged Li.  
  
"I changed it. Oops."  
  
"You did? How could you? I spent over an hour writing it and you just ungratefully changed it. Why?"  
  
"Well uh I uh wanted uh to uh pay Li back for being nasty to you and uh to uh tease uh the uh kid uh."  
  
"Kero." Sakura's eyes were starting to get watery. "Say sorry." With that she ran onto the street, leaving Kero to face and deal with Li alone.  
  
************  
  
"Alright. Let's get this over with, did. What's there between you and Sakura?"  
  
"I li-," li stopped. He couldn't say that to Kero.  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell the truth. " Kero transformed into his true form and tried to squash Li. "Come on."  
  
"O-o-k-k-k-a-a-a-a-y. Just transform back."  
  
Surprisingly, Kero obeyed Li.  
  
"Why did she write the letter?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Really?" Kero flickered an eyebrow. [A.N. does he even have eyebrows?]  
  
"How would I know? She just gave it to me."  
  
Kero could see Li had answered truthfully. He flew out only to find Sakura at home with the window locked and the curtains closed.  
  
"Man, how am I going to get in?"  
  
Author's Note: Plz review.  
  
\ 


	5. Kero, Where are you?

Author's Note: Hi. Sak here. Please R+R. Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: CC does not belong to my siblings or me.  
  
Chapter 5- Kero, where are you?  
  
The sun rose over the horizon revealing a beautiful Thursday but the atmosphere in Sakura's room was tense and unpleasant added into loneliness.  
  
***********  
  
Sakura skidded down the stairs to see her brother preparing breakfast.  
  
"Oops. I forgot that I was to help you with breakfast today. So sorry Tori."  
  
Her brother just glanced at her and stuck up a finger. [A.N. Not the middle one. A pointer]  
  
"Oh alright. I'll do your dinner duties."  
  
As she ate her breakfast, Sakura started muttering quietly to herself.  
  
"Kero, where are you? Why did you do that? You know it was naughty. Why? Why? Why?"  
  
"Squirt, I'm leaving."  
  
"What!!?!! I'm late."  
  
****************  
  
[At break]  
  
"Sakura, you're glummer than Li on Monday."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
What happened?"  
  
Sakura started explaining the whole story. "And he ran a- I mean flew away."  
  
"Oh poor you. I wonder where Kero is now?"  
  
Madison sighed. She rarely saw Sakura so sad. 'I guess the change really hit her' thought Madison.  
  
"Sakura why-"Madison turned around to find an invisible Sakura. Sakura had walked away.  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
*************  
  
Sakura walked past many students and finally arrived next to Li.  
  
"Li. I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't imagine Kero would do such a thing. I'm sure he'll come to say sorry sooner or later."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"He flew away."  
  
"Good for him!"  
  
"Li!!!! He's my friend, just like you are."  
  
Li could see the agony in her face so he willingly bent down and gave Sakura a small peck on her cheek. Sakura blushed and Li grew to a red-hot turnip.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura."  
  
Sakura giggled. "It's okay."  
  
**************  
  
[After school]  
  
"Sakura what happened? You're much happier now," asked Madison on their way home while eating chocolate cupcakes.  
  
"Um. Nothing much."  
  
For the rest of their walk, they stayed quiet until...  
  
"So what are you going to do about Kero?"  
  
"Nothing," answered Sakura flatly.  
  
****************  
  
[On a tree nearby]  
  
"Ugh. I have to sit here watching those two girls eat cake when I missed out on dinner, breakfast and lunch. Not fair," growled an angry Kero. "Well, it is my fault but I'll just fly back to Sakura's place and she'll have to accept me. I never lose."  
  
****************  
  
[At Sakura's home]  
  
"Well I guess I did do something," said Sakura as she prepared for bed. "Goodnight nobody."  
  
"I'm finally here. The Avalon residence. Now for Sakura's window."  
  
When Kero arrived at Sakura's window, he got a dramatic shock. Not only were the window and curtain closed but there was also a note stuck to the window. It read:  
  
'If you want to enter, give an apology to Li. He has pudding ready for you only if you apologise.'  
  
"Oh man. I hate this."  
  
Author's Note: Hi. I'm back again. I hope you liked it. Next chapter- a fight between Kero and Li. Please R+R. I'm not forcing you to. 


	6. The Bash Up Apology

Author's Note: It's Sak here with chapter six of the Last LAUGH. I hope you enjoy it. Plz R+R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CC  
  
Chapter 6- The Bash Up Apology  
  
"Li," said Sakura as she ran to catch up with him. "Did Kero come to say sorry?"  
  
"No, but half the pudding's gone."  
  
"Naughty Kero. He knows stealing is bad-"  
  
"And he knew changing your letter was bad as well."  
  
************************  
  
Sakura and Li were on their way to Li's last day of school in Japan.  
  
"Li. Come here!" yelled a group of ecstatic girls that consisted of Chelsea, Nikki, Rita and Madison.  
  
Li walked over, slowly, surprised that he was blushing furiously. He had only every talked to Meilin, Sakura and Madison. To tell the truth, he was rather scared about talking to them. What if they-  
  
"Come on. We haven't got all day."  
  
Li quickened his pace and when he arrived at the girls, they each gave him a tight hug and Madison gave him an extra firm hug. Sakura watched as jealousy quickly built up inside her.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you get to give Li the biggest present of all. A nice sweet kiss," chirped Rita and Nikki in unison. Sakura blushed.  
  
"I do?????"  
  
"Yup. Our lucky guest," said Chelsea.  
  
Sakura walked over to Li, blushed and then gave him a nice kiss on his cheek. Li blushed and then, ran away into the classroom.  
  
*********************  
  
[After school]  
  
"Sakura, I guess it's time to say bye. Bye."  
  
"Bye Li."  
  
Then they went their separate directions.  
  
*******************  
  
When Li arrived at his apartment, not only did he find his bags packed and Wei but he also found……… Kero asleep on the other half of the pudding.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. It's the stuffed animal and he's in MY apartment. Ahhhhhhhh. I'm scar-,"  
  
Kero stirred. "I heard that. Li Showron is scared of a stuffed animal. Kero smirked.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Am so."  
  
Sparks sparked between the two eyes and within seconds a fight was going on. Kero tried to transform but the fridge was too small to fit him.  
  
"Aha! You're trapped."  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
Kero threw the rest of the pudding onto Li's face and while Li was struggling to get the pudding off, Kero made an escape but he was not quick enough. Li grabbed Kero, by the neck and poured warm water onto his fur.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My fur. It's wet and I can't see. Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Li continued to pour water [nasty Li] onto Kero but Wei stopped him.  
  
"Master Li. What is going one? Look at the state of the kitchen. It's a mess, just after I tidied it up and-," his eyes riveted to Kero. "What is that you're watering?"  
  
"Um, a stuffed animal. I'm giving it a hand bath.  
  
"Okay." Wei walked away and as soon as he was absent, the quarrelling began again.  
  
"Want to have another shower?" He waited for Kero to answer but Kero kept quiet. "I take that as a no. Now APOLOGISE."  
  
"Okay but you have to make me another pudding afterwards."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'm sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I'm-," Kero paused. "I'm sorry, Li.  
  
"Good. Now wait while I phone Sakura and while I make another pudding."  
  
Kero sighted. 'Maybe the Chinese kid isn't that bad. He's making me pudding. Maybe but one thing's for sure. I will go home today,' thought Kero.  
  
Author's Note: Bye 


	7. Goodbye, for now

Author's Note: Hi, I'm sak. Hope you enjoy this chapter and it's not the last one. Please R+T.  
  
Chapter Seven: Goodbye, for now.  
  
The sound of a tapping noise woke Sakura up.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwww. It's only 9:30 and some trees won't even give me a break." [Yawns] "9:30! What on earth was I thinking? Li's plane is due at 10:00. I'm gonna be late!  
  
"Sakura. Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Kero, trapped outside the window.  
  
"Kero. I'm so glad to see you. It's been a while.  
  
"Sakura, you'd better hurry or you'll miss the brat's plane and please let me in."  
  
Sakura freed Kero from his prison and soon she was roller blading to the airport.  
  
"Sakura, ever thought of using a bus?" asked Kero, as he popped his tiny head out of Sakura's bag.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh. No but anyway, we're here Kero."  
  
Sakura dashed past many citizens until she bumped into a young brown-headed boy wearing a plain suit.  
  
"So sorry. I'm in a hu-" Her eyes moved up until they sunk into the face of the boy, his calm brown eyes and his messy brown hair.  
  
"Li!" Sakura hugged him so tightly that the boy's whole body melted and fumed. "Oops, sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine."  
  
"It's okay," then he walked away but when he was near his parents, she sworn she heard him say, "a girl hugged me."  
  
"Sakura." This time, Li rushed towards the petrified Sakura. "Why were you hugging him? Aren't you hugs for me- I mean, who is he?  
  
"Dunno. I was so fanatic about being late that I thought he was you. I mean you two do look rather similar.  
  
Li giggled. "Well, my plane's here. I guess this is the last time I'll see you."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"And for good," came Kero's boasting voice.  
  
"Stuffed animal. You'll pay for this," said Li, waving the letter around.  
  
Kero smirked and laughed. "And how?"  
  
"Uh. I haven't thought of that yet."  
  
"Now, stop it you two." This time she hugged Li, just as tightly and whispered, "Stay in contact. I'll miss you."  
  
Li blushed furiously. "Bye." Within seconds he was out of sight, walking closer to his hometown.  
  
"Well, that's one brat we got rid of and life will be much better without him. Right Sakura?" asked Kero but Sakura wasn't listening.  
  
'I wish I had courage to tell you but I don't. The fact is I reckon you're so sweet and cute and I'm in love with you. Bye, Li.' thought Sakura. Then, Sakura roller bladed back home, where her brother would be waiting, with a smile on his face.  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Please R+R. Bye. 


	8. The Last Laugh

Author's Note: Hi  
  
Chapter Eight: The Last Laugh  
  
***********  
  
[Sakura's home, three months later]  
  
"Sakura, you haven't laughed since the brat left so I've taken the liberty of arranging a date for you with Madison. I thought she'd cheer you up."  
  
"Thank Kero, but there's nothing to laugh about now-"  
  
"Madison's here."  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs and opened the front door to a smiling Madison.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Long time no see. So anything interesting?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sakura," said Madison as they walked to Sakura's room. "I've got a new video camera and it has the functions of a computer."  
  
Madison babbled on about video cameras for over three hours. She didn't even realise that Sakura had drifted off to sleep in her first hour.  
  
"So, modern technology is very, and I again state, very complicated. Sakura?"  
  
Sakura woke with a start.  
  
"Yeah Madison."  
  
"I tell you what I want most, my old Sakura back. Oh my goodness, it's 4pm already. Geez time went fast. See ya Sakura,"  
  
"Bye Madison. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"School."  
  
****************  
  
[When Madison has left]  
  
"Kero, I'm going to check the mail. I'll be back soon," said Sakura in a monotonous tone.  
  
After two minutes, a puffing Sakura raged into the room.  
  
"Kero, where did this come from?"  
  
Sakura handed Kero a package. It read:  
  
Kero c/o Sakura Avalon  
  
"Dunno but I'm gonna open it."  
  
Kero ripped open the package to find a packet of freshly wrapped chocolates."  
  
"YUM!"  
  
He started stuffing chocolates into his mouth and it took him two minutes to realise that it wasn't chocolate. He stopped eating with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Mud. YUK!"  
  
Sakura laughed her first laugh in months and meanwhile in Hong Kong, Li laughed the loudest of all.  
  
"I knew that stuffed animal would fall for it." Then he stuffed a REAL chocolate into his mouth.  
  
END  
  
Author's Note: Please review. 


End file.
